


Pick a Better First Sentence

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SoulMate Aus because I am WEAK [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, God damn I love this shit, Short, soul mate au because I am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat's waited too long for "Uhmmm", damn it all Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt: _Oh! how about supercat - Cat has: "Uhhhmmmm..." and Kara has "No, that's not allowed, pick a better first sentence"_

Cat’s mark becomes legible when she turns 37. It’s thirteen years after she gave birth to Adam. She will be 58 when her soulmate can drink the bourbon that Cat is clinging to.

Is it any wonder that she dives so far into her work that she loses the only person that matters to her? Three years earlier, she tried again at motherhood, now that she’s ready. She'd given up on her mark years ago.

It’s difficult, raising a boy and an empire, but Carter is worth it. He’s 14 when Cat’s life finally turns upside down.

“Uhmmmm.”

The mark on Cat’s arm erupts in tingles and Cat finally understands those poems she’d always scoffed at. But she’s furious because 48 years is too long a wait for an ‘Uhmmmm’ from an 11-year-old. And Cat’s never been good at holding her tongue (no the irony isn’t lost on Cat, it’s only been pointed out hundreds of times) when she’s this worked up.

“No, that’s not allowed, pick a better first sentence.” She whirls on the girl-woman?- behind her and Cat has twice her years put into words and writing. The empire underneath her feet was built on sentences and grammar.

But when Cat Grant sees the smile spreading over Kara Danver’s face she is lost for words.

It’s the way Kara looks at her. She’s not disappointed, she’s awed. Awed by Cat like she stands in a pillar of sunshine with darkness all around her. It drains the anger from Cat like leaching poison from a wound and Cat is left fuzzy with warmth.

Cat realizes that she’s probably looking at Kara the exact same way.

Kara licks her lips and smiles some more and reaches her hand out to Cat. “Kara… Danvers, Kara Danvers, would you go out to dinner with me?”

Cat can’t even imagine the cheap, hipster place that this woman would take her to and when she grasps Kara’s hand she can’t bring herself to give a _damn_. Because Kara is warm, so warm Cat almost gasps at her touch.

“Cat Grant.” And Cat doesn’t let go of Kara’s hand until a throat is cleared behind her and the rest of the world flows back in. She turns back to Kara and nods, “6:30?”

Kara beams and Cat is blinded in more ways than one. “Sounds perfect. I should probably go turn in my resume somewhere else!”

Cat has never seen someone so happy about missing out on a job in her company. Kara doesn’t turn from her, just walks backward and waves until the elevator doors close.

The rest of the office is staring at her. Cat rolls her eyes at them and heads into her office. She still needed a new assistant.

Cat headed home for the day, she wouldn’t get anything else done anyway. And besides, she had a date to prep for.


	2. A Walk on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbrella_Ella commented: _How cute! I'd love a continuation. Seeing Kara pick out the perfect restaurant because she knows Cat._
> 
> I replied with: _But Kara doesn't know her here! That's the best part! Because Kara would pick the best restaurant for Cat because she would research the shit out of this woman. Turn in her resume elsewhere? Ha! Not today, she's got the Queen of All Media to impress! And like hell she's messing this up, Superspeed and Super-cognitive capabilities have to be useful some time!!_
> 
> And then this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in reply to Umbrella_ella 's comment on chapter 1. I never did get my homework done btw. 
> 
> It's like 11:34 pm, I haven't even edited this yet. I'm too tired now. Whatev, just take it.

 

 

She goes home and lays into Cat's life. Everything she can find, from tabloids to tweets, she's got it all in her mind before noon. She's already painted Cat twice before 4 pm and the restaurant she's taking Cat to is an up-and-coming bistro with the second best faki soupa she'd ever had (the bowl she'd had in Greece shouldn't count but  _good god_ , it so does.

It takes concentration for her to pick out specific noises usually, but Cat's pulse was in her hand and it takes Kara only seconds to zero in on that pitter-patter. So maybe it surprises Cat that Kara's at her penthouse, 6:28 because Kara couldn't wait outside with  _a better first sentence_ burning on her forearm, when she hadn't told Kara where she lived yet. But it's a good surprised and Cat's also surprised that that hideous cardigan is gone and Kara's in a lovely evening dress.

She's not dressed up more than Cat though, and Cat can't help but think about how she'll look dressed down and maybe pressed into her dining room table, and how do they match? Cat's turquoise dress matched by Kara's earrings and eyes, maybe Fate really is a thing because Cat's unconsciously picked bracelets that match Kara's hair.

Kara's hand in hers is so warm and Carter is watching them from the window with a smile that goes on for miles and Cat hasn't grinned this much in years. She feels silly but there's an extraordinarily nice Porsche sitting not thirty steps from her front door, with a lovely woman holding the door open. A lovely woman who was attempting to keep the smile off her face while watching Cat and Kara walk towards her.

"Uhm, Cat, this is Alex." Normally people didn't introduce their drivers to Cat, but Cat smiled (albeit a bit confused) and reached out to shake the woman's hand anyway. "My sister."

Cat froze and couldn’t contain the confusion in her expression.

 “Family tradition.” Alex explained. “We just like to make sure everything’s okay.”

Cat can understand that. She’d want to meet Carter’s soulmate too.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride is quiet, Kara blushes a little harder when Cat relinks their hands (forty-eight years is a long time to wait). They chat about CatCo and Cat realizes that Kara did research. She squinted at the thought, how much did Kara research? Maybe it was just for the job before that morning, but what about in the afternoon?

By the end of the ride Cat wonders what about herself Kara doesn’t know.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex opened the door and Kara smiled at her. Cat’s hand was still in hers and Alex gave her a look. Kara widened her eyes and shook her head before helping Cat out of the car.

“Have a nice dinner.” Alex smirked and practically pranced back to the car.

“You two seem close.” Kara turned at Cat’s voice. Cat looked gorgeous in her dress and Kara was so glad she picked a fancier option. Greek was a good idea.

“Yeah, she’s an amazing sister.” Kara grinned and tugged Cat toward the doors. Her pulse under Kara’s had picked up just a bit and Kara grinned a little harder.

The restaurant was tucked into the sea-cliff and the lights reflected on the water’s surface was radiant. The hostess smiled at them but didn’t move to show them to their table.

Cat frowned, but Kara just continued toward the back of the restaurant. Their table was tucked out of view of the rest of the patrons, a light curtain blocking out some of the tableware clattering and chatter. Kara shifted the cutain and smiled at Cat’s tiny gasp.

The view was breathtaking. Kara’d only had to promise Alex weeks and weeks of doughnuts to get her to pull enough strings to get this table. Cat’s smile turned on her made it all worthwhile though.

“This is gorgeous Kara, how did you get this table?” Cat was curious now. She’d been intrigued by Kara, obviously, but now there was an extra depth. The girl must have connections.

Cat took a brief moment to mourn the loss of a potential reporter.

Kara shrugged and pulled out Cat’s chair for her. “My sister has some sway with the owner.” She smiled at the questions sitting on Cat’s face. That’s what tonight was for, bridging the gap between them.

 

* * *

 

 

They talked for hours. About everything, Kara’s foster family, Carter, anything that came to their mind. Kara was amazed, Cat had done everything. She’d hesitated before telling Cat about her foster family. Cat’s smile had dimmed and Kara knew the concern that flittered over her face.

It also opened the question of who Kara’s real parents were. Kara only smiled at Cat’s question and stood up. She didn’t miss Cat following the way she stretched, Kara blushed and held out her hand for Cat.

They headed toward the back of the restaurant and Kara watched the confusion grow on Cat’s face when they passed through the kitchen. Kara grinned. Cat’s hand twitched in hers but Cat didn’t say anything.

Kara opened a door and stepped out onto a tiny balcony. A winding staircase led all the way to the beach below and Cat’s grip tightened on hers. Kara grimaced, the fear of heights was only going to be her first challenge.

“You asked about my family.” Kara swallowed and looked away from Cat, the questions on her face a little too plain. “I’m not going to lie to you. Though Alex thinks that this should wait for a later date. When she know you won’t tell the world.”

Cat frowned and Kara leaned against the railing. She liked the breeze up here.

“Kara?”

Kara smiled, “I trust you though.” She stepped forward and took both of Cat’s hands. She felt such a connection to this woman. Her pulse was like a note in a symphony that Kara didn’t know she was missing.

All she wanted to do was kiss the confusion off of Cat’s lips. But they needed to talk before Cat signed up for something she wasn’t ready for. Kara took a deep breath and turned away from those searching eyes.

She pointed up, the same way she’d pointed ever since Jeremiah had shown her the way. “That’s where I’m from.” Kara watched as Cat’s frown only deepened. She blew out a breath, that piece of the sky was still hard to look at. “You know about Superman.”

Cat sucked in breath audible enough even without super-hearing and Kara rushed to fill the silence between them. The words just tumbled out of her.

“I just think you should know! Before you decide if you want to date me.” Kara waved her hands, “Because it could be dangerous, if anyone ever finds out who I am. What I can do.”

Cat’s hand landed on Kara’s arm and she looked down to see so much confliction in her eyes. “Kara,” Cat shook her head and continued, “My mark became legible when I was thirty-seven. You're older than eleven," Cat's lips quirked up in mirth. "What happened?”

Kara frowned. Eleven years ago? She’d lost a lot of time in the phantom zone, twenty-four years… Kara swallowed, the image of her planet ripping apart still so vivid in her memory.

“Kara?”

Kara shook her head and signed, “No, that was when my ship left the Phantom Zone.” She watched the confusion cloud Cat’s face. She knew what Cat was thinking, “I was thirteen when I left Krypton” Kara bit her lip. Cat’s hand still warm on her arm. “My pod was knocked off course, I got stuck in a part of space called The Phantom Zone.”

Cat glanced down, then back up at Kara, “How long were you stuck there?”

Kara swallowed again. She knew how old Cat was. She’d done the math. “Twenty-four years.”

Cat gasped and her hand clenched around Kara’s arm. She glanced out of at the sea, Kara could see the numbers ticking off in her mind. “We would have been the same age.”

Kara nodded. She covered Cat’s hand in her own and tried to catch Cat’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Cat turned back to Kara, the intensity in her eyes caught Kara off-guard. “Was there something you could have done? You were only a child.”

Kara’d asked herself the same thing a million times. She could’ve seen her mission through, protected Kal-El. She wouldn’t have met the Danvers. Alex’s face flashed through her mind. Kara frowned, “I don’t know, everything happened so fast, my pod put me to sleep. I was never meant to pilot it.”

Kara felt Cat’s heartbeat slowing down, heard her draw in a breath and release it. Her hand trailed up Kara’s arm and came to rest on Kara’s cheek, “I guess we have lost time to make up for then.”

Kara snapped her eyes up to Cat’s. She looked so soft under the starlight. Cat was smiling. Kara couldn’t help but smile back, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Cat glanced to the stairs. “Are we really going to climb down all of those? Or are we heading back to your sister’s car?”

“Would you like to walk on the beach with me?” Kara grinned, all teeth and eyes, when Cat glanced back to the stairs with a raised eyebrow. “I hear you have a private elevator at work, I suppose you could have the same here.”

“What?” Cat questioned. Kara held out her hand, that same grin splitting her face, it wasn’t like Cat could say ‘no’.

Cat’s heart beat was picking up again, Kara really liked the sound of it against her skin. She took Cat’s hand and wrapped her other arm around Cat’s waist. Cat squeaked when Kara pulled her closer and she looked indignant until Kara laughed.

Her hear beat only spiked when her feet left the ground.

Kara would never forget the feeling of Cat’s arms wrapping around her neck for that first time. The feel of her breath ghosting over her shoulder as they floated over the railing and slowly descended toward the sand below. Kara’d practiced for hours before she could float in her living room again.

She hadn’t been sure that this was how the evening would end, but she’d hoped so.

Kara was disappointed when their feet finally touched down. Cat would draw away from her.

Her heart beat was still rocketing under her skin and Kara felt a pang of guilt, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Cat finally released her and Kara watched her breathing start to even out. “A little warning next time.”

Kara grinned, “Of course.” Kara bent and slipped her shoes off, the sand was cool under her feet. Not that it could ever burn her, but she could feel the difference between sun warmed sand and this cooled sand.

Cat followed suit, huffing a little and using Kara as a sturdy balancer. Kara laughed again and finally noticed that Cat’s pulse picked up when she laughed. Kara smiled again. She’d have to tell Cat that too at some point.

But not right now.

Kara stuck out her hand and Cat slipped her fingers into Kara’s. They walked down the beach. Talking still, they had so much to catch up on. Kara thought she could listen to Cat’s voice for centuries.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, is your sister coming to pick us up?” Cat could spend the evening walking with Kara too, talking about anything and everything, but Cat’s feet were starting to ache.

Kara smiled, “I – well, I figured I could drop you off.” Cat looked up and Kara smiled again. “I wouldn’t literally drop you.”

Cat rolled her eyes and Kara watched her fight off a smile. “Well, this isn’t the best dress to fly in but I guess I’ll make do.”

“I mean…” Kara stopped, but Cat’s eyes on her, so curious, prodded her onwards. She blushed, “You don’t have to wear it.”

Both of Cat’s eyebrows popped up, “Oh? Are you going to take it off of me?”

Kara blushed harder, she hadn’t expected Cat to play along. “No, no- I” The amusement on Cat’s face stroked Kara all the wrong ways and Kara bristled before pouting, “You’re teasing me.”

“There are lots of ways I’d like to tease you.” Cat stepped closer to Kara and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck again. Kara flushed scarlet, Cat’s arms were warm and her hips fit under Kara’s hands so nicely.

Kara looked at Cat, her face so close. Leaning in. Cat’s lips brushed against Kara’s and they both breathed in. It felt like the universe was holding its breath. Then Cat’s arms tightened and Kara leaned into the kiss.

It wasn’t messy. Just two souls finally finding each other. Kara lifted them up, over the ocean and Cat pressed kisses to her shoulder and neck the entire way to her penthouse.

Cat’s feet landed on her balcony but Kara didn’t touch down. She smiled at Cat, “If I land, I don’t think I’ll get back into the air tonight.”

Cat scrunched up her face in annoyance, “You’re not leaving me without a goodnight kiss.”

Kara grinned, “You kissed me the whole way back!”

Cat rolled her eyes, “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Kara blinked, she hadn’t. “Oh, you’re right.” Kara bent her legs and reached out for Cat’s cheeks. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cat’s lips. It was very difficult to kiss while smiling. “I really shouldn’t stay though.”

Cat opened her eyes and sighed, “Well, you know which balcony to come to.” She turned and walked toward her door. “Just leave me all alone, with no one to watch over me.”

Kara scoffed, “I can hear your heartbeat from anywhere in the city, it’s kind of hard not to watch over you.” Kara’s eyes widened and her hands moved to cover her mouth. Perhaps that was bit of an early reveal?

Cat turned back around and stared at Kara. “Can you hear my voice?”

Kara blinked, her eyes still wide. “No, not from anywhere. Your heartbeat is… easier to concentrate on. Not that I did! It was an accident! I just remembered what your pulse felt like and then I could hear you and I’m so-“

“Don’t apologize for that.” Cat interrupted. Kara scrunched up her shoulders and looked at Cat again. Her heart rate was elevated and her pupils were dilating. Kara’s eyes widened further and Cat almost smirked, “That’s useful. Good to know you can realize that too.”

Kara flushed bright red and Cat laughed this time. It was beautiful. Kara almost gaped and it seemed to surprise Cat too. She brushed off her arm and cleared her throat.

“Fly home Supergirl, before I don’t let you leave.”

Kara felt goosebumps prick up her arms and she nodded. Floating backward and up until she couldn’t see Cat without concentrating.

Cat’s heartbeat still rang out in her ears and Kara grinned. She’d never been a Super anything.

She woke Alex up, couldn’t stop talking about Cat and the amazing kisses and how she still wanted to see Kara. Alex just grabbed a beer and nodded in farewell to her sleep schedule. She still grinned when Kara tried to explain Cat’s heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

 

It was half a year later when Alex’s plane was sabotaged. Kara couldn’t let it go down. She flew a little steadier, kept the plane from crashing. Alex pressed a hand to the window and Kara didn’t regret a thing.

CatCo branded ‘Supergirl’ a hero and Cat would hear nothing of Kara being a villain.

The DEO shot her down her second week flying in her suit. It was practical, shadowed after Superman’s, pants and a cape. But boots that Cat assured Kara made her legs look miles long. Alex was beside her when she woke up and yes, Kara was furious.

But not as furious as Cat Grant.

James Olsen applied to CatCo and Cat was far too wise to pass him up. He approached Supergirl with a message from Superman and some IT guy following behind him. They became fast friends and Kara eventually invited them over for pizza and pot stickers (Cat wasn’t really surprised, James Olsen seemed to have a cape fetish. The IT hobbit though? Cat didn’t understand him).

Carter was easily Supergirl’s number one fan and Kara would never get over the Grant brand of love.

When the day was over though, it was Cat that kept National City’s hero tucked away in the warmth. She was Kara Zor-El-Danvers-Grant’s biggest fan, and she always would be.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit it later. (Narrator voice: She lied to herself)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl


End file.
